When the World Ends
by Xx Soul xX
Summary: Ever since her friend tried to kill her, Kagome doesn’t think she can trust another soul.That changes when Inuyasha comes.But He does more than just break Kagome’s heart for a second time. Can he fix the mistake he made, or is it up to someone else?
1. Chapter One

When the world Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

Rated for language and violence

Summary: Ever since her beast friend tried to kill her, Kagome doesn't think she can trust another soul. But that changes when Inuyasha comes into the picture. Even though Inuyasha seems perfect, He does something more than just break Kagome's heart for a second time. Can he fix the mistake he made, or is it up to someone else?

When the World Ends

"**No matter what happens, the world will not end**." Those were the words that I stuck to all my life, and I really believed them. They seemed like the truth. And I was happy being like that, so full of courage and ambition, thinking that nothing could stop me from doing what I wanted—not even the end of the world.

I soon learned what little meaning those words had though. It was like as soon as life went the wrong way, so did I. What's really funny is, how fast a person can change their mind after just a simple incident. And that's how it was for me too. My whole world came crashing down upon me, as soon as I lost the person closest to me, my best friend.

Chapter One

Summer of sophomore year

Kagome was sitting under the tree in the park. It was where she came when she needed to think or get away from her life just for some time. She liked to people watch. She often drew sketches of people, people that caught her attention, which was basically everyone. Her raven hair blew in the wind and she closed her eyes, feeling the gentle touch of it. The sun was shining down on the county park, making the day even more beautiful than it already was. Kagome got a warm sensation from it, and it reminded her of how warm and great her life was.

She opened her eyes and looked across at the pond nearby. There were many ducks and geese out there sunbathing. She smiled, sometimes she wished that she could switch places with the ducks, no worries and you get to fly. Not to say that she didn't like her life, she loved it. It was just a little stressful at times. At least she had her best friend Kikyo to help her get through.

Kagome and Kikyo had been best friend since they were little. As they grew older, the noticed their resemblance of each other and people often mistook them for sisters. They were only slightly different, but you could definitely tell the difference between them. When the two of them entered high school, they made and agreement of no boys until junior year. They didn't want to fight over boys, and it was sensible to wait until they goy older, and so they did.

Kagome took out her sketchbook and drew a picture of the sunbathing flock of ducks. Before she was finished though, Kikyo made her way to Kagome and sat down unknowingly to Kagome.

"Hey, Kags," she said in a monotone voice.

Kagome looked a Kikyo with surprise but didn't say a word back to her. She was trying to ignore her. Kikyo already knew what Kagome was doing, so she ignored her back, which brought a smile to Kagome's face.

"Okay, I give. What's up?" Kagome asked a little too cheerfully. It almost made Kikyo shudder. She wasn't such a big fan of nice, Kikyo wasn't an overall nice person, she preferred to keep to herself and not to care much about others, that is, except Kagome.

"Oh nothing really, I just didn't want to do my homework on such a beautiful day, I'd rather spend it with my best friend," she said.

"That's really nice Kikyo, but you know I come to the park just to get away from everything else, and you know how rarely I come here too." she said politely hoping that Kikyo caught her drift.

"Now Kagome, I know what you're trying to get at, but I don't think that it's going to work. I came here to be with my friend and you know how stubborn I am," said Kikyo said cheerfully. Which Kagome surprised, Kikyo usually always talked in a monotone voice.

Kagome sighed, "Maybe I won't get rid of you then," she said in a disappointed kidding way. And both of the friends laughed.

"Good, I don't want to leave." She noticed the drawing in Kagome's hand. "Kagome! Your drawing again, you haven't done that in ages, not since we were in junior high."

"I know. I couldn't help it. This was one of my days off, and I was just in an artistic mood, one that I haven't felt in awhile…"

Kikyo smiled, another one of the things that she didn't do too often. _I really don't understand what is with Kikyo today; she isn't acting like herself at all. I think that she might be changing, I'm glad, I like to see Kikyo happy. But still, there's something just not right… _

"So, since I guess we're spending the day together, what do you want to do Kagome?"

"Hmm, I don't know. How about we go to the mall?"

"Sounds great! But first let's go to my house, I have to pick up a few things."

"Great!"

Xx0xX

While they were at Kikyo's house, Kagome raided her fridge for something yummy to eat.

Kagome sat at her kitchen table munching on whatever she found, when Kikyo came down the stairs with something hidden behind her back. At first Kagome thought that it was a gift for some random occasion, but she as soon as she saw the look on her face, she realized that it was something much, much worse.

Kikyo's face held no emotion whatsoever, but her eyes held anger and distrust, jealousy and rage. Kagome was suddenly frightened by her best friend.

Kikyo pulled out her hand from her back to reveal a lengthy blade. Kagome panicked. S_urely Kikyo wouldn't do anything to hurt me, would she? After all, we're best friends._

"Kikyo? Are you okay? Wh-wh-what are you doing with that knife?" Kagome stuttered as she questioned cautiously.

"Oh nothing really…" she said, in her usual monotone voice. _Just gonna slit your throat. _Kikyo thought

Kagome got up from her seat on the table and backed away from the table.

"Kikyo, could you please put down the knife, you're making me really uncomfortable," Kagome pleaded.

"Now am I? I didn't even notice," she said without putting the knife down. Kagome backed away even further until she hit the kitchen wall. Kikyo moved forward, closing in on Kagome.

"You know Kagome, I didn't think it would have to end up this way. I didn't think that I would have to kill you. I was so sure that you would realize what you were doing to me, but I guess I was wrong. You were too blinded by what was happening to _you _to notice what was happening to _me." _Kikyo paused to look and Kagome's reaction. She looked confused, worried and fearful. But most of all, guilty.

"What… did I do to you?" Kagome asked as quiet and cautious as a mouse trying to sneak past a sleeping cat.

"Ha! Like I'm going to tell you! You had your chance to realize what was going on, and it's too late, you didn't. And now it's time to pay the price. _With your life,_" she said menacingly.

At this point, Kagome really feared for her life, whatever Kikyo was talking about, she seemed serious. And the possibility of her playing a joke on her was out of the question. She just couldn't think of a reason why her friend would want to hurt her. They had been the best of buddies in that past couple of years and they were as tight as ever. There wasn't a thing that they didn't tell each other…

Kikyo didn't want to waste anymore time, so she came at Kagome with the knife pointed at her stomach. _I want to make this a painful death for the one I hate most. _She thought.

Kagome had no time to move and she was unluckily struck deep in the stomach. Kagome coughed blood out of her mouth, there was no pain… until only seconds later, when it came with a blow she didn't expect and she fell to the ground. She was still alive.

Kagome closed her eyes shut as if it would take away the pain. Her arms were wrapped around her side where it had been stricken. Blood was everywhere, and the smell was so overwhelming. Kikyo said something but Kagome couldn't comprehend it much; she was dizzy from the smell and pain. She was talking about, being too weak to stand up… or something like that.

Kagome felt another strike from the knife, this time in her right calf. Kagome screamed in pain and tried to scramble away from Kikyo. But Kikyo, as the person she was stabbed Kagome in the same place and dragging the knife all the way down to her ankle. Kagome screamed louder this time. Not stopping until Kikyo hit her in the jaw with her fist; a hard blow.

Kagome was sprawled out in a fetal position on the floor, covered in her own blood. She felt another strike went into her back narrowly missing her spine. Kagome screaming again but quickly Kikyo put the knife to her throat. And harshly whispered, "If you don't shut the hell up, I really will kill you."

But Kagome didn't believe her. She knew better than that, she knew that Kikyo was planning to kill her. There was nothing more she could do accept her death and wait for it to come.

She didn't have to wait long; she blacked out from blood loss and didn't know whether or not she would live another day…

There was a nock on the door. Kikyo ignored it. Hoping that whoever it was would go away, they didn't. Actually they somehow banged the door open to find Kikyo leaning over a pile of blood. Kikyo looked over her shoulder too see a cop standing at the doorway holding a gun aimed at her.

End-

So… was it good, bad, or just okay?


	2. Chapter Two

When the World Ends

Dear Diary… or something like that.

I admit that I made a mistake. I may not be sure what I did, or what I could've done to help prevent it, but I'm sorry. But admitting it still won't make it better. I should've seen Kikyo's problems instead of worrying about mine. Just like she said. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change it.

My parents want to send me to a Therapist! A freakin' therapist! Can you believe that? They want to make sure that I'm still alright after the 'incident.' Well who the hell would be? I may not be 100 better, but that doesn't mean that I have to go see a loony doctor because of it. There is no way that I'm going. I'll just forget that this whole mess ever happened. I may not want to, but the easiest thing for me to do is to go on with my life. I shouldn't be caught up in the past right? I should just move forward and never look back...

There is one thing I learned from this: **Not a single soul is trustworthy, not even mine.**

Chapter Two: Complete Strangers

Kagome stepped out of the cool air of the local diner and into the warm summer night air. It had almost been three weeks since the incident. Kagome was proud of herself for getting this far and not having a complete breakdown. She thought that it showed complete control of herself.

Kagome had smiled to herself, something that she hadn't done it in awhile. It was just something about this town—this night. She could feel it in the air. She somehow just _knew_ that it was going to be a good rest of the summer.

Kagome had just gotten off of her shift at the nearby diner and decided to take a walk through the town park, a place where she used to visit often. Kagome walked in peaceful silence as she made her way to the park. The streets weren't too crowded because it was pretty late. She liked the emptiness of the town, it made it her feel like she had more control, but she didn't know exactly why.

Kagome closed her eyes and started to hum to herself. A tune she didn't know the name of, just one that she had heard her parents sing to her when she was young.

"My, you have a beautiful voice." A deep throaty voice said from behind her. Kagome spun around to find a tall bulky man standing not even two feet away from her. The man was dressed fully from head to toe. He had a long dark brown trench coat that just barley touched the tips of his shoes. He had a big floppy hat that was covering most of his face and head. His hands were tucked tight in the coat's pockets. The man was looked at the ground, near Kagome's feet, as if he was purposely hiding his identity.

"Um, Can I help you?" Kagome answered after she thoroughly studied all there was about this strange man. Kagome didn't really want to be talking to this man. She was half tempted to just run away, but she didn't want to be rude. Especially after such a nice complement coming from a total stranger.

"Nope, I just happened to walk by and I noticed that you have an extremely lovely voice." Kagome blushed. She didn't think she should be talking to this man though, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her: _get out! Get out while you still can, you silly girl! Don't trust him! He only wants to use you!_

Kagome just brushed it off though.

"Well thank you."

"My pleasure."

_This is a very nice man… you don't see too many people in today's world that would stop just to tell someone that they have a pretty voice. _This set off the warning bells in Kagome's head immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to b-be going now. It's late." Kagome stuttered. Fear had only crept up on her until now. Now it was dropping like bombs in wars. She knew that she couldn't trust this man. She had vowed never to trust another human being for as long as she lived.

"I understand," and with that said, he flashed her a smile that sent shivers up Kagome's spine—not the bad kind of shivers either. It was the kind of smile that made Kagome want to smile back, the kind that mad her feel like he had known her for years and they were meeting for the first time in years. Somehow the smile had made her feel more at ease with this seemingly complete stranger.

The feeling didn't last forever though, as soon as his face turned back to the firm and unfriendly expression Kagome felt as though he was a completely different person. She wanted to be as far away as possible from him.

"Maybe we will run into each other again sometime,"

_I hope not._

"Yeah, maybe." She said bluntly. "Don't mind me or anything, but why are you wearing that trench coat? It's friggin hot out tonight, and with that thing on, it must be like ten times hotter." Kagome didn't mean to be rude. But the question just kinda blurted itself out.

"Oh, this thing? It's going to rain tonight."

_What? The forecast was supposed to be clear all week. That doesn't make any sense._

As Kagome was caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the stranger had left. Kagome looked up from the ground and noticed that the odd guy was gone.

_Good riddance. Right? No. what am I thinking? I definitely think it's a good thing that I'll never see him again. Right?_

Kagome started to make her way to the park when she felt a slight chill in the air. She shivered. _Did it just get colder out?_ Kagome felt the humidity in the air just disappear, and soon later she felt drizzles coming down from the sky. She smiled to herself. _I guess that guy was right. _

Kagome decided not to go to the city park that night. She didn't want to catch a cold and be bedridden for a week. All through the lonely walk home, Kagome just couldn't seem to get a certain someone out of her head.

_What is it about him that makes him so interesting? And why can't I shake off the feeling that he isn't like normal people, and not in a good way? Is that what I like about him? Because I get bad vibes from him? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. I'm practically** afraid** of him. _

Kagome purposefully stepped in the puddles of water that had formed. The rain was pouring from the sky heavily and she was soaked to the bone. She kinda wished she had a trench coat of her own…

When Kagome reached her house, all the lights were off. Not because everyone was asleep, but because her mother was out with her new boyfriend, and it was impossible for her brother to be here. He lived with her father. Kagome felt a twinge of sadness go through her heart like a volt of electricity. The pain of losing her father and her brother was still fresh, even though it happened over 10 years ago… she had wanted so badly to go with them but her mother had custody of her.

_No use getting upset about it now. There's nothing I can do. **'You could call him' **_the familiar voice inside her head told her. _If I did that he would only hang up on me. He wants nothing to do with me. If he did, I'd be living with him instead of mom. _

Kagome felt fresh tear well up in her eyes. She didn't want to think about this again. At least not tonight. She was too just too tired.

Kagome undressed herself, got in the shower and went to bed. She fell asleep before her head even touched her pillow. Kagome woke in the middle of the night with her face buried in a soaking-wet pillow. She had been crying in her sleep. She remembered exactly what her dream was about too. The day her dad left with her almost newly born sibling, Sota.

"_NO! Daddy! Don't go! At least take me with you!"_

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to remember this. She had already lived through this once. Thinking about it a million times wouldn't change anything.

Kagome tossed her wet pillow on the ground and looked at her clock. 4:32.

"Hmm," Kagome mumbled. "I don't want to get up yet."

Kagome tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. All that went through her mind were images of the past. Horrid ugly pictures that played like a horror movie. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore she had to talk to someone.

She picked up the phone that was sitting near her nightstand and started to call Kikyo's number.

After ringing once she realized that she completely forgot about what happened earlier. Kagome lost all control after that. She bawled like a baby. She needed someone right then. Her mother, her father, anyone. Well, anyone but her best friend Kikyo.

Kagome cried harder because she realized that she had completely ignored her friend's condition up until now. She felt horrible for backstabbing her friend. She felt like she should be in the institute—not Kikyo.

Kagome cried until she had no energy left. She wanted someone to hold her so desperately. She lay in the dark feeling the most loneliness she had ever experienced in her lifetime. She was shivering uncontrollably, she was so cold.

Just then the doorbell rang.

_Mother must've forgotten her keys again. _Kagome thought irritably. Dragging herself out of bed, Kagome got up and slowly made her ways down the long narrow steps of the hallway and into the entrance of the house.

The doorbell was still ringing and it was giving Kagome a headache.

"Alright! I'm coming." Kagome had meant to sound harsh to her mother, but her voice came out in a raspy whisper. She didn't want to let her mother see that she had been crying, but what else could she do. Her mother wouldn't shut the hell up!

Kagome opened the door, and she didn't find her mother standing in the doorway… it was the man from before. The one in the trench coat, looking the exact same as before.

(End)


	3. Chapter Three

When the World Ends

Chapter Three:

The rain was pouring into her house, getting the carpet wet. Kagome just stood in front of the man too dumb-struck to do anything about him. For what felt like a long time, they both stood there, the deranged man looking at his feet the whole while.

Finally Kagome came to her sense and asked the man what he was doing here.

The man looked stunned, as if he just realized what he had been doing.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not realize that I had come to your house." He said in a low gruff voice. Kagome's eyes widened. Since when did he know where her house was? Was he a stalker? Once again fear ran through her. She was confused as was he. But he didn't leave, and Kagome was growing impatient with why he had not fully explained himself.

"What are you doing here? I don't know you! can you just leave and never come back?" Kagome knew her words sounded harsh, but she didn't want a potential stalker anywhere near her.

The man nodded. "I understand. You don't know me or the fact that I know you well, Kagome." _Since when did he know my name? _

"Y-y-you get o-out of h-here now!" Kagome said with fear clearly etched in her voice.

"I will go now, but I want you to have one thing." He handed her an ordinary looking envelope. Kagome didn't reach for it. He raised his head almost to the point where she could see his eyes, but not quite.

"I know you want nothing to do with me, and that's okay. It would appear to you that I may be fallowing you, but I just know you, I know _who_ you are. Please take this and read it. I'm sure you will not regret it," he said while letting the letter fall onto the wet carpet of her house. He left Kagome standing, staring at the letter with the door wide open.

_Should I take it? I'd better not. For all I k now, he could be telling me his sick desires or something even worse. And what's with all this 'knowing **who** I am' shit? I've never seen him before in my entire life!_

Exhausted from her encounter, Kagome went back to bed, but she was too tired to go up the steps so she slept on the couch downstairs, forgetting to close the door and pick up the letter in the process.

Kagome awoke in the morning with an achy back and lower neck.

_Ugh, I should've never slept on the couch. I could've just slept in mother's bedroom…oh well. I guess there's nothing I can do about it now…_

Kagome got up and decided to fix herself some breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed two things: one, there was a letter on the refrigerator saying that her mother had gone to get a cup of coffee and breakfast with her boyfriend and that the letter from her mysterious stalker had made its way onto the kitchen table.

_I should tell the cops about this. But what would they do about it? Probably nothing. I should just throw the letter away and hope the bastard never returns. _

After breakfast Kagome looked at the clock for the first time that morning. _Oh no! I'm late for work! The boss is gonna kill me…_

After getting a quick shower, getting dressed and applying her make-up Kagome then realized that she didn't have work that day. _Jeez, I can be so stupid sometimes! _

Just realizing that she didn't have to go to work, she decided to do what she didn't have a chance to do yesterday after work. She was going to the park to spend the day people-watching. It may not have been entirely what she wanted to do, but it was better than nothing. Personally, she would've been truly happy to spend the day by her lonesome just sketching her surroundings.

Kagome sighed. Kikyo and she used to do this all the time before Kikyo got "sick."

Kagome got dressed into some more casual cloths and took her notebook with her. Just incase she decided to draw.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything looked especially happy to her. Kagome felt a pang of sadness rush through her. How could the world feel so happy when she felt so crummy? Then Kagome scolded herself. She shouldn't want others to feel as crummy as she felt; she just wasn't that kind of person.

It was true. Kagome had been feeling really shitty ever since she cried herself to sleep the night before. She couldn't get her mind off of Kikyo and her father. And that stalker. She felt so isolated.

Kagome walked through the green park. There was a playground for the little ones to play in on the southern side of the park. The rest of it was just a whole bunch of trees surrounding a big field of grass. The park was at the edge of a miniature lake. There were a few docks, but no one was on them for the time being. She found her favorite oak tree and settled down underneath the shade. She sat there for a long time envying the people who seemed like they had the perfect life. Well at least for the moment.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been there, but she knew she had fallen asleep when a little girl of no more than 4 years of age was tugging at her sleeve.

"MOMMY!" the tiny girl shouted at the top of the lungs. Kagome instantly woke with a jolt. "I think this person is dead mommy!" the girl said to her mother as she walked over. Kagome groggily opened her eyes to see that the mother was looking displeased with her daughter for waking up a complete stranger.

"Oh! Emura! Don't wake the person, it's very rude." Kagome looked at who she assumed to be the mother. Kagome was shocked to find that the woman was very young. Not more than a few years older than Kagome, maybe twenty or twenty-one.

_She must've had the child when she was around my age. Such a pity that people do things whent they know they shouldn't. _Kagome mentally slapped herself. **_'Now don't be jumping to such conclusions Kagome. You don't know the whole story.'_**

"I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness." The young woman said. "I'm Sango Himura."

"It's okay Miss Himura. Besides I think she's adorable. I don't mind being awoken by such a cute little thing. Sango smiled.

Suddenly her phone rang. Sango answered and took a few steps away and let Kagome spend a little time getting to know Emura. When she came back from the phone call she looked distressed.

"Is everything alright?" Sango shook her head.

"My babysitter just called and canceled. Now I have to take Emura to work with me. Come on Emura, let's go. I'm gonna be late if we don't get going soon."

"Aw, but do we have to? I want to stay and play with her!"

"Hey, if you don't mind why don't you let me watch her? I'm sure it'll be no trouble at all."

Sango laughed. "Then you don't know what you're getting into."

"That's alright, I think I can handle it."

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful… I'm sorry I don't know you name,"

"Oh! It's Kagome. Here I'll give you my address and phone number."

"And I'll give you mine. If she causes you any trouble, let me know. Is it alright if I leave her with you until ten? I know it's kinda late but—"

"Nonsense! I'll be glad to take care of such a cute little girl." Kagome said smiling at the little angel. "Is there anything else that you'd like me to know about? Bedtime? Dinner, what does she like to eat? You know that kind of thing."

"Oh yes, you can put her to bed by eight, and she'll eat just about anything you give her. That's basically it. There's really nothing else to worry about. If she causes you any trouble, just call me."

"Okay,"

Xx0xX

"So, Emura, what would you like to do?" Kagome asked the girl as they walked into Kagome's house.

"I'm hungry!" Kagome looked at her watch. It was only four-thirty. Kagome didn't really want to make dinner yet, so she just made a quick healthy snack of celery and peanut butter for the two of them.

"Okay, you're not hungry anymore right? Now what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Okay." Kagome said leading Emura into the living room down the hall from the kitchen.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Emura looked at all the titles that were on the DVD rack.

After browsing for a few moments she finally picked one.

"Dis one," she said smiling. One of her front teeth was missing, making her look all the more cute.

"Okay, we'll watch it." Kagome popped the movie in. Kagome didn't really want to watch 'Shrek' so she got out a book and read while Emura sat on a beanbag chair and watched the movie.

When the movie was over, Kagome noticed that Emura fell asleep._ She must've had a long day. _Kagome thought to herself. Not wanting to wake the girl up, Kagome went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She wasn't that great of a cook, so she decided to just order a large cheese pizza.

After the pizza arrived Emura was still asleep and Kagome was debating whether or not she should wake her up. She was so cute sleeping like that after all. But she didn't want her to go hungry, so she decided to wake her from her slumber.

"Emura honey, time to wake up," Kagome said sweetly. Emura opened her eyes groggily as she stared up at Kagome. A wide grin spread itself onto Kagome's face. _She's just absolutely adorable!_ Kagome could feel herself falling in love with little girl already. Kagome led her into the dinning room and they sat down together to eat in peaceful silence.

After dinner, Emura said that she wanted to play a game. She asked if Kagome had any dolls. Kagome rummaged through her old stuff in the basement until she found some of her old dolls from when she was little.

The rest of the night went well. They played with her old dolls, played a game of hide and seek, and they watched another movie, during which Emura fell asleep. By the time that Sango had come back from her night out it was already two o'clock. Kagome had fallen asleep around one or so while watching late night television.

The doorbell had rung a few times before Kagome could comprehend what was going on. She woke up groggily thinking that her alarm clock was going off and she shoved her hand near the coffee table blindly searching for her clock. It wasn't until that Sango had actually gotten inside somehow that Kagome had realized what was really going on.

"Sleeping on the job?"

"Uhh… I would've stayed up but your child just tired me out is all."

Sango smiled. "I know what you mean. I go through it everyday."

Kagome wasn't sure if she was supposed to smile or not. Sango moved over to the couch and picked up the sleeping Emura from the couch. Kagome got up from her sleeping spot also.

"I'll just be a sec. I'm going to put Emura into the car and then I'll come back and give you your pay."

"Alright,"

Sango came back from the car after a few moments and handed Kagome a hefty was of cash. Kagome's eyes grew large.

"Oh, no! I can't accept this. It's way too much. Please, take some back."

"No, it's my thanks. You deserve it."

"But!"

"If you don't want it then take some of it as a bribe,"

"A bribe for what?"

"To watch her another night, maybe sometime next weekend?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure. She was an angel anyhow." Sango smiled back.

"Okay then I'd better be going then. It's getting late. Do you mind if I call sometime later?"

"No, not at all,"

Sango left and Kagome went to the kitchen to get a drink. On the fridge there was a note left by her mother.

_Kagome,_

_Guess what? Neil surprised me with tickets to Hawaii! I was going to tell you in person but you were sleeping on the couch and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute! Who's the little darling on the other couch? Anyway, the tickets were for early this morning and I had to pack right away and leave. I'll be back next week sometime. I left money in you-know-where. Behave yourself and absolutely no boys inside the house!_

_Mom_

Kagome didn't really want to think about her mother's trip at that moment. All she felt like doing was going to bed and that's exactly what she was going to do… if she had not seen the letter that was still on her kitchen table from this morning. _Should I open it? Hey… wouldn't it be some evidence that I had a stalker? I could take this to the cops!_

_But… should I? I know I should, but what if there's something that's really disturbing on it or even worse? _

Kagome decided to force herself to open it even thought she was against it. What she read shocked her.

(End)


	4. Chapter Four

When the World Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter Four

Kagome reread the letter that she had in front of her. What was there, certainly wasn't what she had expected, and in some way, it made her feel relieved. All that was on the letter was a cell phone number. She had originally thought that it was going to be something sick or stalker-like. She couldn't keep her eyes of the strange number. _I should give it to the police. Maybe they could figure out who the man was. _

Kagome didn't really want to deal with the problem now. It was still late at night and all she felt like doing was going to bed and sleep in for the rest of the day. And that's exactly what she did. On her way up she through the piece of paper into the garbage.

Kagome woke up the next afternoon around one. It was a perfect Sunday afternoon and she had no idea what to do with herself. She tried watching TV, reading, going on the computer, talking with friends, but nothing worked. She was bored as hell and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about that stupid letter.

Deciding to get up from her spot on the couch, Kagome wandered throughout her house aimlessly looking for something to do. Wherever she went though, she always came back to the kitchen right in front of the trashcan where she had placed the number earlier.

She hesitantly took the note out of the trashcan and studied it. To her, it looked sorta familiar. She just couldn't imagine where she had seen it before. The number mystified her. Without realizing what she was doing, she had picked up the phone and began to dial the number on the paper.

She came to her sense when a young man answered.

"Hello? Taisho speaking."

_Taisho? I know that name from somewhere! Gosh, if only I could remember who it was exactly…_

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

_Should I answer? No, I should just hang up. I have no business calling the strange man. Besides, what would I say?_

Dial tone. _Looks like I didn't have to hang up after all…_

Ripping up the letter, Kagome decided that she didn't want anything to do with that number. She didn't want to risk calling the man.

_**But you have to admit… he had a sexy voice! **Uhgg! I can't believe I just thought that! I'm such a sicko!_

Not wanting to stay in the house any longer, Kagome gathered her sketchbook stuff and headed out the door for the park.

Kagome settled down near her favorite tree once again. But as soon as she did so, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. Dark painful memories came rushing back to her with brute strength. All the sudden she could stop thinking about Kikyo and what she had done to her. About the few moments we had together before she… it was all just too much to bear.

Knowing that she never could, Kagome wanted to visit Kikyo so badly. Not only that she wasn't permitted to see her, Kagome was also afraid that Kikyo would try to do something awful to her once again. But the image of Kikyo in that mental hospital made Kagome shudder. She had to find out what she did to have caused her best friend to become so sick.

Forcing herself to not thing about it anymore, Kagome fixed herself on the scene that lay before her. Soon she was entranced in her sketches, and she didn't think about anything anymore. She was too caught up in what she was doing to think about such tragic things

After letting her soul wander, Kagome went for a walk. She had no place particular in mind. She just needed to walk. Caught up in the thoughts of mainly Kikyo and her mysterious stalker, Kagome had noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the time or where she was going. The sky was dark and no stars shone through the cloudy skies. Kagome glanced at her watch and discovered that it was well past midnight. She had missed her curfew but then again it didn't matter because her mother was out of town with her boyfriend.

_Probably getting married as I speak…_

This was most likely going to be stepfather number five. Kagome's mother had remarried often and didn't seem to like staying with just one man for long periods of time. Except her father of course.

_Or she already could've gotten married and now she's on her honeymoon and she's planning to tell me when she gets back. Just like last time…_

Now tied up in thoughts about her mother's previous marriages, she didn't realize where Kagome had walked to.

It was a huge building. Big entrance doors, four stories high, and every single window was bared and locked up. Kagome stared at the building in awe. When she read the sign she realized just where she had come.

"Institution for the mentally sick and disabled." Kagome said aloud. This was the place where Kikyo lived now. _What am I doing here? How did I get here? I don't remember walking all the way to the other side of town! Did I take a cab? I honestly don't remember how I got here. Damn! How am I supposed to get back home? I can't take a cab, I'm broke. And I really don't feel like walking. I'm just to tired to walk. _

Curiosity bolted through Kagome's body like lightning. She knew that Kikyo was in one of the rooms on the bottom floor; her mother had told her when she suggested that Kagome go see Kikyo.

The building was still a quarter a mile up the road. At that moment she didn't want to walk uphill for that much. What she really wanted to do was go home and escape into a good book and got to bed. But her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she started her small journey up the hill toward the scary looking building.

It didn't take Kagome very long to actually get up the road; it just really hurt her poor tired legs to go up a slightly steep hill. The building looked much bigger and now Kagome was having second thoughts of going from room to room looking for her dear friend. Kagome looked around the building. She wondered if even all the rooms had windows. What if Kikyo had a bottom floor room but no window? It would be a complete and utter waste to go through many windows and not find her.

Suddenly Kagome was very afraid. What if she did find Kikyo? What would she do then?

"_Hi Kikyo! Long time no see! So what are you up to? Are you enjoying your life in the psycho prison?" _Kagome couldn't bear to think of Kikyo any longer. Thankfully she didn't have to. She saw a bright light glaring in her eyes and she instantly thought that she was caught. She ran with all the speed she could get out of the adrenalin rush. Good thing that Kagome was a great runner. She was the one of the best runners on her track team.

She placed each foot in front of one another and she could clearly hear the sounds of the _swoosh swoosh_ of her feet gliding easily along the grass, and she could also hear the sounds of someone running extremely close behind her.She ran with all her might, but in the end, she was still tackled by a security guard.

"All right, I'll give you ten seconds to tell me why you're trying to escape," Came a deep gruff voice that Kagome didn't recognize. _Try to escape? Oh, he must think that I'm supposed to be a patient from the institution. _

"I'm not trying to escape, I'm just a visitor," she said with a mouthful of dirt that was shoved into her face when she went flying into the dirt.

"Ha! Like I'd believe that. It's way too late for visitors," the man said in a matter-o-fact way.

"No really! I just wandered into this area. My friend lives here! I have proof of ID if you just get off me! Please! You're crushing me!" Kagome just managed to get out.

The man was hesitant but had gotten off of her. he stood up and even reached his arm out and helped Kagome up to her surprise. After Kagome dusted herself off, she rummaged through her purse until she found her ID.

"See? I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live downtown with my mother. I don't belong here."

"I see, But why are you here so late?" this was the first time that Kagome really had gotten a good look at the man. She couldn't see him well, but she could see that he had long silver hair tied back into a low ponytail. She couldn't make out much else about him but a silhouette against the black night.

"Actually I have no idea why I'm here. I was walking around earlier and I just got caught up in my thoughts. I didn't realize where I was going until I actually got here. My friend's here…" Kagome didn't want to go into much detail about Kikyo. She had enough trouble figuring out things on her own. "I should probably go now, it's very late."

"I'm very sorry for all the trouble I must've caused miss. I hope I can repay you sometime. Are you taking a cab? May I walk you down to the main road? It's awfully dark and you never know what kinds of creeps are lurking in the night." _like you?_ Kagome thought.

"I'm not taking a cab, I can walk. I'm perfectly capable. Besides, I'm broke." Kagome instantly regretted telling him that last part. "Now would you be so kind to leave me alone?"

"I could never dream of doing such a thing. I can't let a pretty lady like you walking all the way home by yourself at this time of night. What if something happened to you? I could never forgive myself!" Kagome felt anger building within her. This guy was really getting on her nerves. He was acting like an overprotective father.

"Please. You don't even know me! Why do you care so much about a stranger walking home?" He didn't answer. Kagome smirked. That shut him up.

"Listen. I don't know why I care, but I'd feel guilty if I let you go out. You're so beautiful; you're bound to get pounced on." Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot. _What does he know about me? How can he even see me? And why does he care so much? He probably just wants some action. What a sick pervert!_

"I don't know who you are and I frankly don't care. Just leave me alone! It's none of your business what I do when. Go back to your job. You don't want to get fired do you?" Kagome started to walk away but he caught her wrist.

"What now! I said leave me alone!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"I meant what I said. I'm not letting you walk home alone."

"It's not your problem! For all you know I could live a block away."

"Do you?"

"No! But that's beside the point. And how do I know you're not just some sick pervert who's trying to get me back to your house and have your way with me?"

"But!-"

"I don't care! I don't even know who the heck you are! So why should I trust you anymore than anyone else on the streets?"

"Because…"

"Because what? Because you accidentally bumped into me and you think that it makes you better than everyone else? Because you acted all gentlemanly? Anyone could do that! Now I'll say it one last time! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome spun on her heels and started down the hill.

"Inuyasha Taisho," the man shouted. Kagome spun around.

"WHAT!" Kagome was really starting to loose her patience with this guy.

"My name. You said you didn't know my name. It's Inuyasha Taisho.

_Taisho… that's the name of the guy with the cell phone number…_

Suddenly Kagome felt herself getting very dizzy. Everything around her was going black. But before she had gone off completely, she felt strong arms encircle her.

(End)

A/N: I finally got that chapter done! I had major writer's block for awhile. Plus it didn't help that I didn't have anytime to write with the mountains of schoolwork I had. The next chapter should be up soon. And sorry for the cliffy. _Hee, hee, hee. _


	5. Chapter Five

When the World Ends

Chapter Five

Kagome awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee in her nostrils. Thinking that her mother was back from Hawaii, she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her home. She looked around the room. It was neatly kept. There was nothing on the tan walls. The room was basically blank except for the flowered bedspread. There was a bureau on the other side of the room underneath a window with curtains the same color as the white-flowered bedspread. It appeared to be a guest room. There was a nightstand right next to the bed with a clock on top of it. It read 10:34am.

_Where am I? Whose room is this? What happened…? Oh, I remember. I found out that the guy, the Inuyasha guy, was a Taisho. He was the man that answered the phone. _Kagome mentally kicked herself. _I should've known that the guard was him. His voice sounded just like the voice on the phone. Why didn't I realize it before? _

Before Kagome could answer her thoughts, there was a knock on her door. Kagome was hesitant to answer. It was most likely the Inuyasha person knocking. She didn't know what to do. If she answered, what would he do to her? She was in the home of her stalker! Kagome kept quiet. She had half a mind to duck under the bed and hide.

"Hello? Miss Higurashi?" No luck. He seemed to be a pushy person. "Are you awake?" Kagome bolted for the window only to find that she was nine stories high. There was no fire exit and if she jumped she'd be splattered, if not, then severely hurt.

Inuyasha Taisho knocked harder. "I know you're in there! And I know you can hear me. I just want to know if you're okay." _Bull! _Kagome didn't say a word. Hopefully the crazy person would just go away.

Kagome never could've even imagined her situation in a thousand years. She was in the home of her stalker! But what could she do? It looked like she was in an apartment or condo and he was blocking her only exit.

"Please come out, miss Higurashi. I've mad coffee and we can sit down and discuss things. If you don't want to then I can just let you go. I only brought you to my place because you fainted and I had no idea where you lived." He seemed sincere.

Kagome finally spoke. "How do I know you'll let me go?" Kagome asked timidly. There was a pause.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm not trying to harm you in any way. I just want to talk. Last night I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't leave you on the ground so helpless. Is it alright if I come in?" Kagome didn't answer him. He hadn't said anything about last Saturday night. She thought that he was playing dumb and as soon as he entered the room he would get his way with her.

Inuyasha didn't wait for answer. He just barged in. that's when Kagome realized the door wasn't locked. _Well duh! I didn't lock it and he couldn't have for obvious reasons. He could've just come through in the first place. So why did he ask?_

This was the first time that Kagome had gotten a good look at the mysterious Inuyasha Taisho. He definitely had long silver hair. He was tall and fairly muscular. His face was nicely shaped. She couldn't take her eyes off his stunning golden eyes. She stared at him with her mouth gaping open.

_**He's hot! Damn!** No he's not! He's probably a killer or a rapist!_

Inuyasha smirked. "Like what you see?" _Great! He's egoistic and a perv too!_

"Don't be stupid! I know who you are! All of last night was just an act. Let me go before I call the cops!" Inuyasha put on a shocked face.

"What do you mean 'just an act?' I am truly a gentleman at heart. I was honestly worried about your safety. And why do you say you know who I am? You know absolutely nothing about me!"

"You're a damn stalker! You're a creep, a sicko! I know that much and that's enough!" he started to chuckle lightly but then it grew into a deep laugh and he couldn't stop. Tears were even coming out of his eyes and he was holding his sides. Kagome scowled.

"What's so funny! I know what you are, you should be disgusted. How can you live with yourself?" this only made him laugh harder if that was even possible. Once he recovered, he totally ignored the previous conversation.

"Would you like some coffee? Why don't you come into the kitchen and we'll talk." Anger bubbled inside Kagome. _What a friggin asshole! Does he really believe that he can just ignore this? Does he think that I'll just forget this thing and well talk? What an unbelievably obnoxious dick! _

"I mean it. We'll talk about this and get some things straightened out. I'm really not as bad as you think I am." He smiled.

It was either the sincere look in his eyes or the fact that his smile seemed genuine, but Kagome got out of bed. That's when she noticed what she was wearing for the first time that morning. It was just a large t-shirt and a baggy pair of sweat pants. They didn't bother her but the idea of him changing her out of her cloths into this bothered her greatly.

He seemed to notice her staring at the clothes and he felt compelled to explain himself. "You were dirty and I didn't want to get the sheets dirty as well. And don't worry I also bathed you and I made sure that every inch of you was thoroughly washed with soap." He laughed. Kagome didn't think his joke was funny.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Who says I'm kidding?" this guy was really getting on her nerves. "Come. Let's get some coffee and I'll explain this whole mess." Kagome hesitantly took a few steps forward and followed the strange man into his kitchen.

His apartment was pretty big. It was a four room apartment. Kagome wondered who else was living here with Inuyasha they walked down a long hallway. The complex had wood flooring. It seemed to be pretty old and fancy. There were many paintings on the wall. It reminded her of a mini museum almost.

Inuyasha said that he'd explain what was going on. She wondered if that meant he wasn't a stalker or anything remotely like that.

They reached the kitchen and Kagome was amazed at how modern it was compared to the rest of the house. She had to admit, it was the nicest not to mention biggest kitchen she had ever seen.

"Do you like to cook or something?" Kagome mindlessly blurted out.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Why don't you have a seat over there and I'll bring the coffee and breakfast over in a minute." He pointed over to a small round table near two large door-sized windows. Kagome smelled the air and was overwhelmed by the wonderful smell of food. Her stomach growled letting her know that she was starving.

Kagome was amazed at how casual Inuyasha was being. They didn't even know each other, but he acted as if they were good friends.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha came to the table and poured some strong smelling coffee into each of their cups. Kagome took a sip and sighed. He could make some great coffee. For her it was a relief to get some caffeine into her system.

Inuyasha also presented a wonderful breakfast. It had everything. Fruit, pancakes, eggs, juice, bacon, it even had a side of biscuits and gravy. Not only it had all the food groups but everything you'd ever dreamed of eating for breakfast. Kagome was sure she couldn't eat all of it. She didn't think she could eat an eighth of it.

"Dig in. it's okay if you can't eat all of it. I'll give whatever's leftover to the guys."

"The guys?" Kagome couldn't help it. She was kind of curious about Inuyasha now that she didn't think of him as a dangerous stalker. But she also kicked herself. She wasn't a hundred percent on her assumptions. She didn't want to take any chances with this person.

"Just some friends who stop by for food every now and then."

"I see." Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet for awhile, both concentrating on eating their delicious breakfast.

"So you want me to explain?" Inuyasha spoke. Kagome nodded. She wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

"You said I was stalking you right?" He paused to chuckle. "Now I know what it may look like, but I am definitely not doing that. Nor am I a creep or a pervert. I was actually hired by your mother."

Kagome's curiosity peaked. "My mother? What does she have to do with this?"

"You see, I work in psychiatry. Your mother was worried that something was wrong with you after… Anyway, she hired me to keep a close watch on you for awhile."

"So you were hired to stalk me? I don't understand."

"No, it's nothing like that. Your mother actually told me, to be blunt, that you were on suicide watch and she wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself while she was gone."

_Why would she put me on suicide watch? I've been fine and she knows it! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm a perfectly happy person. **Stop lying to yourself. You're unhappy with things. **But I'm not going to kill myself! That's just awful. I could never dream of doing something like that. I could never take my own life!_

"I'm fine. I don't know why she hired you, but she's obviously wasting her money. But what I don't get is why did you come up to my house? And what was with the letter and 'knowing _who_ I am' shit?" Kagome didn't mean to swear. It was very unlike her to do such a thing.

"I actually have no idea what it is. It was something your mother wanted me to do. She gave me specific instructions on what to do and at what time. She told me what to say and what to give you in that letter. Although I must say I was curious as to why she made me give you my number. At first I thought she told you about me and you could seek my help, but after last night I can see that she didn't."

"Do me a favor and quit. You're wasting your time. There's nothing wrong with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to leave now. Thank you for the breakfast." Kagome got up from her spot on the table and left to collect her things. Inuyasha cleaned up breakfast and put the leftovers in his fridge.

"Let me give you a ride home. You look terrible."

"Thanks a lot. And no thanks I can find my way home on my own."

"Do you even know where you are?"

"No, but I'll manage. Once again, thank you and hopefully I'll never have to see you again." Inuyasha frowned.

"Let me give you a ride home. It would take you hours to get home by walking. Besides you look exhausted. You might even faint again. It's the least I can do to make up for all the trouble I've caused you."

Kagome sighed. "Alright. I am pretty tired. But I better not see you again. Deal?"

This time Inuyasha sighed. "Deal."

In the car ride home, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was doing at the hospital working as a guard. And she asked him just that.

"It's a part-time job." Inuyasha explained. "Just for awhile until things pick up. It was a shock to see you there yesterday."

"I see. Um, pull over here." Inuyasha stopped the car and got out to open Kagome's door.

"May I walk you to the door?"

"Uh, sure." Kagome was hesitant.

As they walked up the shrine steps Inuyasha spoke, "You know the first night we met I meant what I said. You really have a beautiful voice. You're a beautiful person Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blushed. "You're right about me having to quit. It's the law. I'm not allowed to get involved with my clients."

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek, leaned in and kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed him back.

(End)

**kitkatthekandybar:** Yes, from the previous chapter the two names were supposed to be the same. Thank you for noticing.


	6. Chapter Six

When the World Ends

Chapter Six

Spring of Junior Year

At the exact moment Kagome started down the stairs her doorbell rung. Kagome had just finished getting dressed for her date with Inuyasha that night. That night she was wearing a slick strapless crimson dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun with small wisps going down the side of her cheeks. Around her neck was a simple sterling silver necklace with a small diamond pendant.

As the doorbell rang for the second time, Kagome opened the door to find a sharply dressed Inuyasha standing in her doorway with a bouquet of red and white roses in one hand. Inuyasha was wearing a tux. He had his long hair tied into a low ponytail and had a golden stud in his ear.

"Well isn't someone looking nice tonight?" Kagome said teasingly. "This is the first time I've ever seen you in a tux Inuyasha. What's the occasion?"

"I told you on the phone that it's a surprise," he said slyly. Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay then, but it better be good. Although seeing you in a tux is enough of a surprise itself."

"Hey! It's not that unusual that I'd wear a tux."

"Yeah right! In the entire nine months we've been dating, I have yet to see you in anything other than jeans and a tee shirt."

"You forgot to mention my boxers," Inuyasha grinned. Kagome gasped

"Perv!" but Kagome was smiling with him.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." But just as they stepped outside, Kagome's phone rang.

"Just let the machine get it," He instructed.

"No, I have to answer it. It could be mom. It won't take long Yasha, promise." Inuyasha's face softened when she called him her pet name. He nodded and let her get the phone.

"Hello…Speaking…. Not tonight, I'm busy…. I told you why a week ago…. Can't you find someone else? … Sorry but I have to go … Hey! You said that you wouldn't use that against me! …. Too bad? What kind of friend are you Sango? …. But tonight's really important! If it were any other night I swear that I would watch her, you know that! …. Fine! I don't care anymore. Go ahead and use it … Bye."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked after Kagome got of the phone.

"One of my friends wanted me to watch her kid for the night and blackmailed me into doing so."

"So… are we having a little kid follow us around for the evening?"

"Oh gosh no! She's using the blackmail. No big deal or anything though."

"What was she holding against you?"

"That is absolutely none of your business."

"Fine be that way, I'll find out from you soon enough."

"You sound very confident of yourself, how are you gonna get it out of me?"

"I'll tease you tonight. Don't worry about it." Kagome just smiled at him. She was pretty sure that she knew what he was planning for tonight.

Inuyasha escorted his date out to his sporty sliver car. He opened her door, got in his side, started the car and went off to where he was planning to take Kagome for that evening. Wherever they were going to that night seemed to be a long ways off. Inuyasha and Kagome kept quiet, both enjoying the refreshing night air and rock music baring on the radio.

Kagome moved to scratch her leg but grimaced when she accidentally bumped into one of her many bruises that she had acquired over the last few months. **_Why do you stay with him when he hurts you like this? Do you enjoy being hit? Being battered, bruised, and tortured? _**

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Kags? Did you need something?"

"No, nothing. Yasha." Kagome's eyes softened when she looked at Inuyasha. He looked especially great tonight, so happy. _It's because he needs me. He's going through tough times and he really needs me. Because he can't do it alone. He can't get better alone. _Kagome answered herself. Kagome felt like she was on the brink of tears thinking about it. She really hoped that Inuyasha was going to get better soon. She really loved him, no matter what he did to her.

After almost an hour of driving, Inuyasha was starting to fidget a little bit. Kagome could guess that they were getting very close to their final destination.

"We here?" Kagome asked.

"Almost. I really think you'll like where we're going. I know I won't, but tonight's not about me, it's about you."

"You aren't going to like tonight? Then why are we going in the first place? I don't want you to be miserable tonight."

"It's not that I'm choosing to go. I have to, it's family obligations. We… We're going to my house." Kagome was confused.

"But don't you live—"

"The house I grew up in. My parents house." Inuyasha explained as he cut her off.

"Am I meeting your parents or something?"

"Not exactly. Just wait. You'll see when we get there."

"Okay then." Kagome and Inuyasha both grew quite once again and drifted into their own thoughts. It was only a five-minute drive from that point. They passed the town and went into the woods. When they came up to a long driveway, Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Y-you live _there? _Wow! Amazing, who knew you were rich!"

"I'm not rich, my parents are. They don't give me squat."

"So what's happening? Is this a party or something? It looks like it." Kagome looked at huge house surrounded by woods. Cars where coming and going from the loop driveway. Valet was up near the top of he driveway. Inuyasha stopped to talk to one of the workers.

"Hey, Miroku. How's it going? Pretty rough night I'm sure."

"Yeah, you too. I wouldn't be dead caught crashing a party like _that._ I'd be bored out of my mind. I'd rather be doing valet anyhow. So compared to you, I'm _lucky_ that I don't have to go in there. Oh! Who is this mighty fine young lady?" Miroku asked just noticing Kagome.

"Can't you take a guess? I've told you about her before."

"Ah, this must be the famous Kagome Higurashi. Am I right?" Kagome nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Higurashi. Have fun at the formal tonight. I hear it's supposed to be a blast." Miroku couldn't help but bursting into laughter after saying that.

"Well we better get going, don't want the parents upset by our late arrival. I swear Miroku, if you get so much as one dent on this car, I'll rip you to shreds. Got it?" Miroku nodded and bent down to whisper something into Inuyasha's year.

"And if you lay so much as one _finger_ on this woman, I'll rip _you_ to shreds, got it?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku with fire in his eyes, but he eventually nodded. Inuyasha got out if his side and opened Kagome's door. He motioned for her to go ahead of him. Before they entered the beautiful mansion, Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand.

"You nervous?" she asked him.

"Feh, never. I thought you'd be." Kagome just smiled at him, it was his way of saying "yes."

"Oh, and to let you know, we have our own grand entrance. Hope you don't mind." Inuyasha let a sly smile creep across his face." Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit. But other than that she didn't say a thing. Inuyasha knew that she didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Well, lets go," Kagome said.

"Alright babe. Let's go so we can get this night over as soon as possible."

Inuyasha opened the door and let Kagome go before him. She stared in wonder as she walked into the magnificent structure. The ceiling was so unbelievable high. With masterpieces hanging on the walls and expensive furniture with sculptures and vases all around. Tapestries hung with the paintings and diamond chandeliers were hung on the ceiling. They walked through hall after hall and the amazement never seemed to cease. The house seemed almost museum like. It was like an old rich house. There wasn't much technology in the house if any.

They finally came to a huge double-door entrance to what looked like a ballroom.

"This is it Kags, our grand opening. Say goodbye to your sanity for the rest of the night."

"Oh, it can't be that bad. I bet you could have fun if you really tried to."

"Yeah, the last time I tried to do that I was kicked out of the house for a month," Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, just talking to myself Kags."

When Inuyasha moved to open the doors, both of them were greeted by a butler. He had long dark hair and the most stunning blue eyes. He seemed surprised at Inuyasha's arrival.

"I didn't think you'd show tonight," the butler's eyes narrowed. "Your parents are pissed, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I give a crap. Just announce us and let us get on with our lives. Will ya?"

"Yes, but first, who is this lovely young lady? It's not like you to bring someone with you to these things."

"My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Kouga by the way. So what're you doing with a bum like him? Why don't you dance with me? I could give you a much better time than he ever could." Inuyasha glared daggers at Kouga.

"Forget it asshole, she's with me. And there's no fucking way in hell you could give her a better time than me. Now just announce us or you're going to be in a helluva lot of trouble." Kouga just responded by winking at Kagome.

"I swear fuckbag—"

"Alright, I'm going … Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived. Now presenting Inuyasha Taisho and his lovely accompanist Kagome Higurashi." A crowd cheered. Kagome and Inuyasha entered through the doors. Kagome was amazed at such beauty a ballroom could hold. They walked down long stairs. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling that had to be bigger than the size of an elephant. A painting was on the ceiling, a masterpiece of angels, clouds and numerous mystical creatures that went along with the light feeling of it. The entire room was three stories high. The room seemed to be glowing gold. It seemed so warm and happy.

The bottom was swarmed with rich people. You could just tell by what they were wearing, fancy dresses, expensive jewelry, and cashmere and silk clothing. They looked like they were better than everyone else. Kagome could tell that she didn't fit in with this kind of people.

As they were walking down the stairs, Inuyasha bent to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"Just smile and pretend that you want to be here." Kagome nodded. _How did he know that as soon as I started walking down these stairs that I wouldn't like it here? Then why did he bring me in the first place? Probably so he wouldn't have to be tortured with boredom alone. Bastard…_

Everyone was staring at them and Kagome could feel her growing nervousness. When they finally reached the bottom, millions of people were staring at them—staring at Kagome with their questioning eyes. All was quiet as Inuyasha stepped off the stairs and practically dragged Kagome along with him. Inuyasha pushed through the crowd without caring what the others thought. _Bunch of stuck-up bastards if you ask me. _ Inuyasha thought to himself. He came to a stop when he came up to two people who seemed to be of much more class than the rest of the people in the crowds, almost like a king and queen.

Inuyasha bowed down before them and motioned for Kagome to do so as well.

"Father, Mother. I have come as you had requested. What is it that you ask of me?" Inuyasha asked while still kneeling in front of his parents.

"Why, haven't you figured it out yet, son? It's your time." The man who was Inuyasha's father asked. He had long silver hair just as Inuyasha had. But his eyes were not the same, he had icy blue eyes that were soft and kind.

_My time? Time for what? Time to die? No… that can't be it. Oh! I know…_

"Yes, I remember now father, I could never forget what today is. But did you really have to make a big deal out of it?"

"Of course sweetheart, we're your parents and we love you, and this is one of the most important days of your life. We had to invite everyone we knew." Inuyasha's mother told him. She had long black hair that flowed down to her waist. She had deep brown eyes seemed to see through you. She wore barely and jewelry and wore a simple white dress, but you could tell by the way she carried herself that she was important.

Inuyasha smiled at his mother. "I guess it's too late now. So when is the ceremony?" _ceremony? _Kagome wondered.

"Later, Much later. So Inuyasha who is this beautiful looking lady you brought with you tonight?" His father inquired.

"Oh yes. This is Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. I suppose you've been hearing that a lot tonight already." Kagome nodded too shy to speak.

"Well you'd better being going. I suppose you don't want to hang around us all night. I bet you want to catch up with old times." Inuyasha's mother insisted. "We'll see you later honey." Inuyasha nodded and walked away taking Kagome along with him.

"So what was that about?" Kagome asked when they reached a nice quieter spot away from the dance floor. "And did they mention a ceremony? What kind of ceremony?"

"Why don't you sit down while I go get us some drinks. Okay?" Inuyasha said avoiding the subject. Kagome sat down reluctantly and watched what was before her. People were dancing everywhere. It wasn't like a normal dance club or anything, no flashing lights, no band or DJ, just the sound of classical music with sophisticated people. Kagome sighed, this was going to be one long night.

Xx0xX

While waiting in line for drinks, Inuyasha bumped into someone he was hoping not to see that night.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

"Have you decided yet?"

"You really jump to the subject, don't you? And yes I have decided." Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed.

"And? What have you chosen?"

"Enough with that, you've been bugging me for years. You can find out when everybody else does." Inuyasha ordered his drinks. "Now if you will excuse me, I have someone who I don't want to keep waiting."

"Ah, yes, Kagome Higurashi. Quite a catch isn't she?" Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, hoping that he would take his bait.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that's she's a very beautiful person and you wouldn't do anything to _hurt_ her in anyway would you?"

"Not at all. She's very special to me. Why would you say such a thing?" _how… how could he possibly…_

"No reason. I should let you get back to your date. I'll see you again soon little brother."

"I hope not. And you better stay away from Kagome."

"That sounds like a threat."

"It is." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, challenging him. He stared back but finally left.

Xx0xX

Inuyasha placed the drinks on the table, sat down and started to take sips of his without even looking at Kagome.

"Yasha, is something wrong?" Inuyasha looked up and smiled at Kagome.

"Nope, nothing. I bet your wondering what all of this is." Inuyasha said changing the subject. Kagome nodded. "You see, when I turn twenty-one, I have a coming-of-age ceremony sort of. It's kind of like a 'you reached a certain age to decide what to do with the rest of your life' thing. And I have this choice to make. Whether I want to become the heir of my family's fortune or go out on my own with severe consequences.

"What kind of consequences? And don't you have a brother? What would happen if both of you wanted the spot of the heir, or neither of you wanted it?"

"Jeez, so many questions, one at a time babe. I have a brother. His name is Sesshomaru, and you'd better stay away from him, he's psycho. If we both wanted to have the spot, we'd have to fight physically. And if neither of us wanted the spot, the elder son or daughter would automatically become heir."

"So what do you want? And what about consequences?"

"If I wanted to go out on my own I would be shunned from the family. I would have absolutely no financial help, which would be hard to keep going to college and start a life. Also… other things I wish not to talk about. And as for my decision, I will keep that a secret for as long as I possibly can.

"But haven't you been living on your own for three years?"

"That's also part of this thing. I go out on my own for a few years and see what the real life is like. You know to see if I like being on my own better."

"So which do you like better?"

"I _said_ I was keeping my decision a secret."

"But I didn't ask that, did I? I asked which life you liked better."

"Feh, same thing."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but may I ask this fine lady to dance?" when Inuyasha looked up, he found Sesshomaru leaning over the table.

"Hell no! Didn't I already say she's with me? Get lost Sesshomaru!"

"I mean no harm. I can plainly see that she's yours. I just want to dance with such a beautiful lady." Kagome blushed and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Besides Inuyasha, you wouldn't want anyone to find out about… well you know. You could be locked up for life. Let me dance with her or you can rot in prison. Besides people can see a mile away what you do with her." Sesshomaru calmly whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"So Kagome, would you terribly mind giving me the pleasure of dancing with you just once." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked a little pissed, but he nodded anyway. Sesshomaru held out his hand and Kagome hesitantly took it. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the dance floor.

"So Miss Higurashi, let me introduce myself. I'm Sesshomaru Taisho. If you didn't know, I'm Inuyasha's brother." Kagome smiled. He was very polite and formal, but his face didn't seem to harbor any emotion whatsoever.

"Why did you want to dance with me? Sorry to be so rude, but I'm curious." Kagome thought she saw a spark of emotion in his eyes for only a moment.

"That's okay. I really wanted to see the first girl Inuyasha ever brought home up close. You're not a very good dancer are you?" Kagome blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?" She stared at his deep golden eyes. _He's so handsome…_

"No, but I've been doing this kind of thing all my life, so I can tell beginners from experts." He paused and they were left speechless while getting caught up in the music. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. _What is he doing to me? Why can't I stop looking at him? _

Sesshomaru caught Kagome staring at him and decided to strike up another conversation.

"Miss Higurashi, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, be my guest."

"Are you in love with my brother?" Kagome paused before answering.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I just might." Sesshomaru nodded like he just heard exactly what he expected to hear.

"Did you know that Inuyasha has a bit of a problem? He tends to play a little too rough with his girlfriends. He doesn't ever _hurt_ you in any way, does he?" Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth opened ever so slightly.

"No never. Why would you ever say such a thing?" _he knows… he freakin knows…_

Sesshomaru studied her reaction intently but then chuckled a bit. "Kidding. Only kidding Miss Higurashi." _There's no way he could be kidding about something like that. _

"Has Inuyasha told you what tonight's all about? I'm sure he has. So what do you think about it? What do you hope Inuyasha will choose?"

"I'm not sure. I just hope he's truly happy with what he chooses, and I don't want him to regret his decision later." _Her eyes seem distant and fearful. I'm sure of it now… I just hope it doesn't get as bad as last time. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"So what did you choose, Sesshomaru? You've already had your ceremony right?"

"I wanted to inherit my family's fortune. I hope my idiot brother will not choose the same."

"From what I've heard, he like's his freedom better, but I could be wrong."

"His freedom huh? He won't have any even if he decides to leave the family…"

"What does that mean?"

"That is none of your concern. I have all the Information I need, so go back to your disgusting boyfriend." Kagome was surprise by his sudden change in mood. _It's as if he's been acting all this time. _He stopped right in the middle of the song and left Kagome standing in the middle of the dance floor. Stunned, she stood there for a moment or two and left, going back to Inuyasha's table. As soon as she got back there Inuyasha started to bombard her with questions.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing,"

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"What did he want with you?"

"Nothing. Said he just wanted to meet me."

"Bull! He wanted something even if you didn't realize it."

"Well… he did do something kinda weird at the end… but forget it."

"No! WHAT did he do?"

"Nothing important, just said something about getting all the info he wanted and then just left. I think it was about your upcoming decision about your life plans."

"That sonuva…"

"Stay away from him. He'd kill you just to piss me off."

"I need to go to the restroom. Where is it?"

"Don't, if you go off by yourself, he'd kill you for sure."

"You're overreacting. Now can you show me where the restroom is?"

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but you're not coming into the stall with me."

"Why not?" Inuyasha whined.

"It's just not right."

"I know babe, I was just messing." Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Oh, shit. I gotta get going. I have to get ready for the ceremony soon. The bathrooms right over there. When you get out just wait at the table until it begins. It should start in about ten minutes."

"What about all this crap you were giving me about being alone?"

"Oh, my bastard brother's in the ceremony also, so you won't have to worry about him until later. I have to go NOW." Inuyasha left before Kagome could react. She got up from her seat at the table and headed for the restrooms.

She came back about five minutes later, ordered herself a drink and sat down at the table just as Inuyasha told her to. Her eyes gazed upon the scene before her, but she wasn't really watching. She was thinking about past events.

_Last summer..._

_Was it really that long? Yeah I guess it has. We've been dating for nine months now. I just can't believe I've stayed by his side all this time. Even after… why did I stay with him? Was it because I thought I loved him? Do I still love him? Did I ever? Did I let myself believe his apologies? That it would never happen again and he was sorry. Was it because I was afraid of his threats? Of him? I think it was… yeah I'm sure it was because of…._

(Six months ago)

"Bitch! What did I tell you?" Kagome was huddled up in a ball in Inuyasha's living room corner. Inuyasha was leaning over her and continuously kicking her in the stomach. Kagome spurted out a little blood in the mouth after a fierce kick. "BITCH! What the fuck did I tell you?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome up by her shirt and with his other arm punched her to the ground once more. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He paused for a moment to see if Kagome would answer.

"…" Kagome mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" He growled menacingly.

Kagome was silent. He picked her up again and slapped her, over and over. Until her face was bright red. She still refused to open her mouth. He threw her against the wall and she slumped down. Kagome clenched her eyes. She was afraid of what was to come. But thankfully nothing ever did come again that night.

Inuyasha grabbed his keys to the car and got out of there. "You'd better know when I get back, woman. Or you'll regret it later."

As soon as he left, Kagome got out of there as fast as she could.

(--)

_I don't remember why I didn't call the cops. All I could think about was getting out of there. That wasn't the first time he did something like that, but it was one of his harshest. It was the first time I realized what was going on. But later that night, he changed everything._

(--)

Kagome was sitting on her couch cuddling with her cat, Buyo, while crying her eyes out. She was completely in the dark, afraid that Inuyasha would come to find her. Her assumptions were correct. Inuyasha did come to her house.

He rang the doorbell several times before realizing that Kagome wouldn't answer her door. Looking for an entrance to her house, he walked around her yard until he found an open window—the window of Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome, not realizing that Inuyasha had found a way in, stayed huddled underneath her covers on the couch. After she heard a crash, she started to panic. She was in too much pain from earlier to move so she stayed put, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't find her.

Her hopes came crashing down when the living room lights were turned on.

"Kagome…" She heard Inuyasha whisper. But his whisper was not an angry one, more of a plea. She could hear his footsteps coming closer to her. Reluctant steps, almost like _he_ was afraid of _her. _

He came closer and eventually stopped by the couch. After a few moments he pulled the covers off of Kagome and watched her cower in fear of him.

"Oh Kagome…" His voice cracked and he sounded on the verge of tears. Kagome stopped shaking and finally looked up at Inuyasha. He had silent tears trickling down his face, his eyes said a thousand words of apology alone. He fell to his knees and started weeping next to Kagome silently.

"Oh Kagome…" he repeated. "I'm so sorry… so so sorry. How can you ever trust me again? Let alone forgive me? How could I ever do such a terrible thing to you?" Kagome wanted to be angry with him, but she just couldn't. Seeing Inuyasha like this… she just couldn't. She felt she should be the one comforting _him, _not the other way around.

Inuyasha reached his hand out and touched her arm. "Please… don't hate me." those werethe words that did it for her. Him saying those words made her realize that he loved her. She could see that he was sorry, and she wanted to believe him so very badly. So she did.

(--)

_That night we talked, mostly about what happened. It was the only time we did that. He said that he had anger issues and he was getting help. He wanted me to know that he deeply cared for me and asked me to stay by his side. He told me that he'd try his best not to become what he had that night. But once in awhile it got out. He told me that it really wasn't "him" who was hurting me like that. It was just the angry side of Inuyasha. So I foolishly agreed to stay with him. I though I loved him just because he indirectly told me that he loved me._

_I was such and idiot. I should've left him. I should have never believed his lies. He shouldn't have asked me to stay with him. So why can't I leave now? Why can't I leave him? Why?_

Burning tears started to blur her vision. Se got up from the table and hurriedly walked away. She couldn't stand to be in the building another second. Kagome was so confused as to why she couldn't just walk away from him. She needed to get away from him for good.

She should've called the cops when she found out he wasn't getting any help. When she found out he enjoyed doing this crap to her.

Before she knew it she was kneeling on the grass outside somewhere in the back of the house. She shut down. She couldn't think straight as tears came out and she gasped for air. She didn't know how long she was out there for.

She froze when she felt someone's hand on her back.

(End)


	7. Chapter Seven

When the World Ends

Chapter Seven

_I keep getting involved in these twisted plots. First Kikyo and now this. Why does all this crap have to happen to me? Why can't everybody just leave me alone?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped on her back. She turned her head out of curiosity. She half expected Inuyasha to be there and slap her for leaving the ceremony. She was surprised when she found the chauffeur, Miroku, kneeling next to Kagome.

"Are you alright miss?" _Hey, isn't that… yeah it's Inuyasha's date, Kagome Higurashi._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air to clear my thoughts." _Your smeared makeup tells me different._

"I don't mean to be nosy, but is something troubling you?" Kagome stood up and smiled.

"No I'm fine." Kagome stopped when she felt an unwelcome hand on her bottom. She felt him squeeze a little and she instantly smacked him with her purse. "Perv! Why I…"

Miroku looked stunned. "Why, I have no idea how that got there. I'm terribly sorry."

"My ass you didn't mean too…" She mumbled. Kagome got up and started walking away.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I really am! My hand has a mind of its own!"

Kagome turned sharply and glared daggers at Miroku. "What?" she almost shouted at him.

"It's just that I… I don't believe you."

_Huh?_ Kagome stared at Miroku in confusion.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe that you're fine. If you don't mind me saying so, I think you seem depressed and lonely."

"What do you know? And why would you care anyway? It's not like you know me or anything." _Why do I have the sudden urge? Why do I want him to hold me and let me spill out all my problems to him?_

"You're right. I don't know a single thing about you. But is that gonna stop me from caring?" Miroku took at few steps closer to her. Kagome stared at him, too stunned to speak. "Hey, I know it's late, but do you wanna go grab a cup of coffee? Or maybe a bite to eat?"

Kagome looked up at the building she ran away from, and discovered that she ran into the side lawn near the parking. She stared at the building wondering if Inuyasha announced his decision. She wondered if he noticed she wasn't there.

_I can never go back, never to him again. I don't care about him anymore, no matter how much I love him. I can never let myself care for him again. If I do, I might just let him continue his games…_

Then Kagome looked at Miroku. _Should I go with him? What could happen? Besides, with me ditching Inuyasha I have no ride home_.

Kagome smiled halfheartedly "Yeah, I'd like to go. But aren't you the chauffeur?"

"I am, but my shift's over for the night. I was actually on my way home. But since I bumped into you, I'd like to grab dinner with you."

"Okay then. Lets get something to eat." Miroku smiled. She smiled back.

Xx0xX

Miroku and Kagome sat in a diner about ten miles away from the party. They sat in silence as they waited for their food to arrive. Miroku sat there bored out of his mind while he watched Kagome's eyes dart nervously around the room. He decided to break the tension.

"So Kagome, how long have you been going out with Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up from the spot she was staring at surprised.

"Oh, um, about nine months, give or take a few days." Miroku nodded in acknowledgement. "You and Inuyasha are friends right? How long have you two known each other?"

"Since as long as I can remember. Our parents have tight connections with one another. We've been good buds all our lives."

"You're lucky to have a friend like Inuyasha," Miroku scoffed.

"Like hell I am." Kagome's Eyebrow rose. "a friend like Inuyasha is trouble most of the time. I don't see how someone like you could have dated him for such a long time."

"A person like me? You don't even know me."

"My mistake. I don't see how _anybody_ could date Inuyasha for nine months."

"Then you must be blind. Inuyasha is a wonderful person. I couldn't be happier."

"Is that so? Seeing you out earlier crying tells me different. I don't think you're happy at all."

"That is absolutely none of your business! How would you know anyway? For your information I am _completely_ in love with him!"

"Really? Then why were you out there in the first place? Why did you come with me instead of seeing one of the biggest nights of Inuyasha's life?" Kagome's mouth opened. She was stunned speechless.

"I can't answer that… but I know that I love him."

"Love him, or feel sorry for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say anymore than I already have. Just know that Inuyasha can hurt you a lot worse than what he probably is doing now."

"What do you mean by that! He is not hurting me in any way. Why would you ever say such a horrible thing?" _why am I defending Inuyasha like this? Aren't I the one who wants nothing to do with him? And why does it seem that everyone knows about his problem…_

"I'm terribly sorry but I have to go now."

"Wait! You haven't eaten yet. Please sit down. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. We can drop the conversation." Kagome turned and stared at Miroku. His eyes seemed sincere and regretful. And it didn't help that at that moment her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Fine. I am starving. But let's keep of the subject of Inuyasha." Kagome sat back down.

"I agree. And I really am sorry for upsetting you."

"It's okay." Kagome and Miroku talked about various things the rest of the evening through and after diner. Including likes, dislikes, hobbies, career plans, etc.

Kagome looked at her watch after finishing a conversation about which movies were better than others.

"Oh, jeez it's late. I'd better be going. Thanks for diner Miroku. I had fun. I know we're going in different directions so I'll grab a cab. See you later."

Kagome walked out into the empty parking lot followed by Miroku.

"Hey, do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Oh, Miroku. I really would like to, but I just don't think that I can. I mean Inuyasha wouldn't like it at all, and—"

"So forget about Inuyasha." Miroku interrupted. "Dump him and go out with me. We had fun didn't we?"

Kagome sighed. "I-I really can't. It's just that…"

"It's just that what? You're afraid to leave him aren't you Kagome?"

"I have no reason to break up with Inuyasha. I love him and I'm happy to be with him."

"Oh, I get it. So that's why you were sobbing. They must've been tears of joy," He said sarcastically.

"Would you quit about that? It's none of your business and you already said you wouldn't bring up the subject."

"Okay, Jeez. At least let me give you a ride home?"

"Are you sure you want to drive so far and so late at night?"

"I'm positive. Especially if this is the last time that I'll get to see you."

Kagome shook her head. "What do you mean? We will see each other again. Maybe not on a date, but why don't you come and hang out with Inuyasha and I sometime? I'm sure he'd let you."

Miroku sighed. "It's just not the same. I really don't want to be 'just friends' Kagome."

"But… it's all we can be. We barely even know each other." Kagome whispered.

"You'd call that barely even knowing each other? Talking for hours? I guess it wasn't even a real date to you was it?" Miroku looked down. Kagome could tell that he was hurt and betrayed.

"Miroku… I'm really sorry. But I just can't do this, not now, not after…" Kagome trailed off. He looked up now the curiosity burning in his deep brown eyes.

"After what Kagome? You can tell me. You can trust me." She gazed into his warm eyes.

"I just… I don't know… I can't…. Not now…" Kagome mumbled. Miroku lifted his hand and cupped her chin. He drew his face closer to hers until they were mere inches apart.

"I want to get to know you better Kagome. I want you to be able to trust me." He paused for a few seconds letting her sink in what he said before moving in closer to kiss her gently on her warm soft lips.

He lifted his head up and looked into her confused and dazed eyes. Kagome instantly looked away blushing furiously.

_He kissed me! Now what do I do? Does he really like me? Can I like him back? Do I? Should I really be doing this especially when I haven't broken things off with Yasha yet? _Kagome's mind raced a mile a minute. Kagome turned her gaze at Miroku once again. She couldn't read his expression. They stood there looking into each other's eyes until he leaned in and kissed Kagome once again. This one lasting longer.

When Kagome pulled away, she felt Miroku's hand reaching for hers. He squeezed her hand and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid." She didn't know whetherhe meant for her not be afraid of Inuyasha or starting a new relationship with him. She decided for both.

"I have to go home now." Miroku nodded.

"I'll give you a ride." Kagome blushed thinking of the events that took place not moments ago. She smiled too. _Why am I so happy? Why do I hear my heart beating so loudly? I never felt this way when I first met Inuyasha. Can it be true that I'm falling for someone else? His best friend…_

On the way to her house, Kagome actually fell asleep in the passenger seat of Miroku's Stingray. Miroku looked at Kagome Admiringly.

_I don't know how she puts up with that asshole…_

_Why do I keep looking at her like this? I only asked her out to warn her about him. Why did I kiss her and tell her that I wanted to do this again? Is it possible that I may be falling for my best friend's girlfriend?_

After about a half an hour of driving Miroku pulled into Kagome's driveway. He sat there for a few minutes debating whether or not he should wake her or watch her sleep. He finally woke up the disoriented Kagome.

Once Kagome realized where she was, she started to apologize.

"I really a sorry for falling asleep. It was just that I was so tired…"

"No need to apologize Kagome. I'm actually flattered that you trust me enough to fall asleep in my car." Kagome's face turned bright red. Miroku got out of the car and made his way over to Kagome's door and opened it for her to get out.

"Now that I know where you live, do you think we could do this again? I could pick you up on Friday around seven?" Miroku hoped but cringed waiting for the negative answer.

"Yeah. I'd like to go out on a real date with you Miroku. Next week at seven sounds great." Miroku smiled ear-to-ear.

"Thanks for giving me this chance Kagome. I know that you won't regret it." Miroku walked Kagome to her front door. They paused before she entered her home.

Once again their eyes locked. This time Kagome leaned up to Miroku and kissed him.

"Kagome…" Miroku whispered more to himself than her. She looked down obviously embarrassed by what she did.

"Kagome, look at me." She did as she was told. He stared into her blue-gray eyes for a moment or two before squeezing her butt. Kagome's eyes widened then she glared at Miroku. She clenched her jaw as she struggled not to slap him. She failed. He ended up with a bright red handprint shaped mark on his left cheek.

"Lecherous asshole…" Kagome went inside muttering.

"So I guess we'll see each other Friday then?" the door was slammed in his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mom? You home?" Kagome called for her mother. "Huh, she must be sleeping." Kagome made her way up the stairs and checked her mother's bedroom. There was nobody inside. She checked the rest of the house, the basement, the kitchen, bathrooms, guestrooms, her room, living room, and outside in the yard, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, I guess Neil and mom haven't got back from their honeymoon yet. They were supposed to be back earlier this evening. I guess their plane got delayed, canceled, or knowing mom, they probably decided to stay for a few extra days." Kagome talked to herself.

"Well I'm pooped I should got to bed. But I think I'll take a shower first." Kagome went up to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. For some reason after taking her shower Kagome didn't feel like going to bed quite yet so she decided to read until she fell asleep.

She settled down in her living room underneath a cozy blanket and opened a good book. After an hour or so she got tired and decided to go to bed. When she reached to turn the lamp of she heard a deep horrifying voice.

"How was he?" Kagome was too shocked and confused that someone in her house to answer him.

"Who is that!" Kagome shouted out of fear. Kagome looked around some and found the speaker to her stereo turned on. Whoever was talking to her was talking through that.

"How could you not know who this is? I'm disappointed in you Kagome. You're such and idiot for not recognizing your own _boyfriend_."

For a spilt second Kagome was relieved to know that it was someone familiar, but her relief didn't last long. With Inuyasha coming to her house like this meant severe consequences. She frantically looked around for a camera or something that could help Inuyasha see her every move.

"Where are you?" Kagome called out.

"Don't you worry about that my dear. You just answer the damn question!"

"What? What question?"

"How was he wench?"

"How was who?" Kagome still didn't understand what he meant. But then she realized. _Oh… shit._

"Miroku, you shit-faced whore! You left my big night to go run off with him!"

"Inuyasha, Listen! I left because I realized that I just couldn't bear to be with you anymore. I'm calling this whole thing off. Now leave before I call the cops!" Kagome was breathing hard. _There! I finally said it! I finally said it…_

"Like hell you are bitch! I have your parents with me, and if you don't do and me as I say, I'll slit their throats."

"What? Inuyasha where are you? Let them go! Get away from me! Get out of my life!"

"I'm serious, I'll send this house up in flames with your parents still inside if you don't listen to me!"

Kagome had no choice. What else could she do? She didn't know whether he was lying or not, she couldn't trust him.

"Fine, I give up! What do you want with me?"

"Why did you cheat on me? I saw you with Miroku on the front porch. You were kissing him."

"I told you before, I was going to break things off with you, but I met with Miroku before I had a chance to talk to you. So why don't you just leave me alone? Go find someone who likes being beat up! Your lucky I won't call tell the cops about what you've been doing to me!"

"But Kagome, didn't we discuss this? I'm having trouble right now, I'm getting help. I am getting better. You know this!" Inuyasha put on his "innocent guy" act.

"BULL! Bull shit Inuyasha! You like doing this crap to me. I was such a coward before for not standing up to you, but you've gone too far. I'm threw with this shit, I'm through with you."

"You don't have any proof. You can't go to the cops. You can't go to anyone. No one will believe you."

"I have all the proof I need. I knew something like this might happen so I have one of your temper tantrums on tape," Kagome bluffed. She hoped this would be enough to back down some.

"Please just let my parents go. Leave me alone and I'll never tell a soul about you. Just leave." Kagome pleaded. There was a pause, as if Inuyasha was considering his options.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just can't let you go. I love you too much to lose you." There was something that troubled her about the way Inuyasha said that. It was just way too fake. "You know that I can't trust you anymore. You've proven that tonight. And since I don't know where the tape is, I have no option but to do this Kagome."

After Inuyasha stopped the speaker, she looked around to see if Inuyasha would show himself. She turned around when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She saw him coming down the stairs with something behind his back. He had a wicked smile on his face. Kagome backed up from him, she had a feeling that this was going to be something bigger that his usual beating.

"Now Kagome, I need that tape you have. I just can't leave knowing that you have the power to ruin my life." She felt anger bubble up inside her.

"Your life? What about what you did to me? All this time making my life a living hell! You've already ruined my life, You don't deserve anything better than death!" Kagome felt all of her rage from her past when Inuyasha beat her. All the times when she wanted to talk back to him or hit him, all those times holding it in were coming out now.

"I'm never giving you that tape, Inuyasha! You can go to hell, see if I care!" Inuyasha's expression turned grim.

"I didn't want to have to do this Kagome." He pulled out a gun from behind his back. Kagome's eyes widened. All of the sudden Kagome saw flashes of her past, the time when Kikyo tried to kill her. _It's happening again. The people I care about turn against me. Am I really that hated in this world?_

"Give me the Goddamned tape Kagome. You know that I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't give me what I want."

Kagome knew that she couldn't tell him the truth now. There was just no way that he'd believe it. _Why the hell not? What's the worst that could happen?_

"Inuyasha, I have no tape to give you. I just said that I did because I wanted you to go away. It was a bluff."

"Like I'd believe that. Fine, then you give me no choice. I have to get rid of the evidence. And since I don't know where that is… well, you'll just have to watch." Inuyasha moved over to the closet and opened it. Inside the closet doors were Kagome's mother and her husband, Neil. They looked unconscious, but they were tied in ropes and had ropes gagged in their mouths.

"Inuyasha what did you do!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let them go! They have nothing to do with this! LET THEM GO!" Kagome screamed frantically. She lunged at Inuyasha, to angry to care about the consequences.

"Back off bitch." He aimed the gun at her and fired. She felt the shot pierce through her shoulder. It hit nothing vital, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks. She kneeled over clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Please… just…. Go." She managed to speak through her clenched teeth. She looked up to see Inuyasha coming over to her. Grabbing a book of the shelf, he hit her over the head with it, hard.

Kagome lay sprawled over the ground with her eyes screwed shut. After a few minutes of nothing else happening Kagome looked up from her spot near the couch to see Inuyasha pouring a liquid all over her and the house. She took one whiff of it and immediately knew what it was. Gasoline…

"What are you doing?" she whispered weakly. _Please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing._

"I'm getting rid of the evidence. All the evidence and that includes you."

Her shoulder and head throbbed. What could she do now? She certainly wasn't just going to wait for death. She had to do something. _But what can I do? He's so much stronger than I am._

After he was done with drenching the house with the four-smelling liquid he came over to Kagome to give her his final words.

He picked her up gently and held her. Kagome struggled wanting to get out of his grasp. He held on tightly.

"Kagome, Believe me when I say this, but I love you, I really do." Kagome had the sudden urge to cry and have him comfort her. _No! Never to this monster again, never will I let myself feel the longing for his comfort._

"Then why are you doing this to me? If you really loved me, then you'd let me and my family go."

"But I know that you don't love me, and that's why I have to do this." He looked down, his expression suddenly filled with regret and sorrow.

"Inuyasha I did love you ya know. I fell in love with the side of you that wasn't angry and me all the time. That's why I stayed with you. Because I wanted to be with that Inuyasha more. But over time I just couldn't handle it anymore, and you drove me to hate you." He looked at her with such emotion it was almost unbearable to look back at him.

"I don't want you to be awake for the rest of this." He put up a damp cloth up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. She felt herself grow weary and wanted to close her eyes. Just as she did so she heard Inuyasha whisper something.

"I did love you Kagome, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get over the fact that you weren't _her_."

Not seconds later she felt darkness take over her. For the second time in her life, she didn't know if she would live to see another day.

(End)


	8. Chapter Eight

When the World Ends

Chapter Eight

(((Sesshomaru's Point of View)))

I sit in the back seat of a limo as I try calling my senseless brother over and over again. His phone is turned off. Figures. I don't even know why I'm here trying to track down that bastard. It's not my fault he left the ceremony unexpectedly like that. Father should be the one in this seat, not me.

I stare out the window. There's nothing to see, just darkness for miles as we rush along the highway. The streetlights that pass over us are starting to but me. I role up my window and try calling Inuyasha's cell once again. It's just his voicemail. I wonder what kind of trouble he's getting into now. Not that I care. I give up on trying calling Inuyasha so I decide to let my eyes rest just for a few moments.

The limo comes to a sudden stop and I jolt awake. I must have fallen asleep on the way over. We're at Inuyasha's dorm. Father was dead serious about finding him. After all, we never did get to hear what Inuyasha chose to do with his life. Does this Sesshomaru care what he wants? Hell no. So once again I prove that father should be in my place. Besides, no matter what outcome my halfwit brother decides I'll still get what I want.

I open the car door and look at the building in disgust. I don't understand how someone could live in such an awful place such as this. But then again it is Inuyasha we're talking about. I struggle to breathe as I enter the rundown building. What was his room number again? 127? Yes that was it. I go up to the second floor and wander for a few seconds before I find his dorm.

I shudder as I think of what he's probably doing in there now. My guess is that he's degrading one of his many "girlfriends" as we speak. Does he have no shame? Does he have no moral? What happened to saving yourself? What a horrible world we live in where people just do it with anyone these days. I knock on the door. I listen closely but I don't hear any rustling inside to answer the door, there isn't a sound.

Once again I knock on the door. I even go as far as calling out his name, but there is still not a sound. The entire building is quiet. Shit. I was hopping that he'd be here. Driving around town looking for him just doesn't seem like much fun to me. Heading back to the limo, I try to remember the name of his date that he brought to the ceremony. He's more likely to be there than not. Too bad I don't know where she lives. Time to get a phone book out. I sigh. How did I become my father's lackey?

Getting hold of a local phonebook, I flip through it looking for Higurashi. Thankfully there is only one Higurashi family living in this town. Jotting down the address mentally, I give the directions to my driver and get in the backseat of the limo once again.

From what I've gathered, it would take us at least fifteen minutes to get to Kagome Higurashi's house. Curious about the suburbia scenery, I roll down the window. The scenery doesn't amuse me, but something in the air does. I take a big whiff just to be sure that what I smell is exactly what I think it is. I'm sure I know what that scent is now. How could anyone not?

I tap on the driver access window and motion for him to speed up. I have a strong instinct that something horrible is about to happen. And it's about to happen at the Higurashi household. What the hell has Inuyasha gotten himself into this time?

My uneasiness grew the closer we got to our destination. The scent of smoke grew stronger every second we spent on the road. I urged my driver to speed up. If I could prevent getting our family out from a possible accident, then I would. It was common sense. I could walk by a burning house any day without caring, but I had family obligations, so I couldn't ignore this one.

When we pulled up to the Higurashi shrine, I saw Inuyasha come racing down the driveway. He was definitely trying to escape something. The limo got as close to the shrine as he could. It looked normal from the outside so far, but the inside was radiating light from the burning fire.

"Shit," I muttered. I knew this is what was happening, I just hoped that I was wrong. Time for this Sesshormaru to save the day. I concentrated on listing to the noises around me. There weren't any sirens so I assumed that the fire company hadn't been alerted about the shrine on fire yet. But before I could call them, there were still a few priorities that I had to take care of.

One thing I could deduct was that since Inuyasha was speeding from the Higurashi shrine, he either became a pyromaniac and decided to light the house because he thought it would look pretty, or he wanted his girlfriend dead and went crazy by deciding to burn her to death. Either way, he is still gonna have a lot of shit to deal with the next couple of months or so. This means I'll have to be his babysitter again. Yippee.

I quickly ran up the steps of the shrine. The burning house just screamed lawsuit. No doubt Inuyasha left behind evidence of his actions, the idiot that he is. If I could just get that girl out of the house before her demise, then maybe we won't get sued.

I reached the front door of the house. Pausing for a few seconds to take everything in, I barged through the door and tried to spot Inuyasha's wench. Unknowingly, I paused in awe. Flames engulfed everything. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ How am I supposed to find her in this mess? Did I really have to save her just because it was my duty? I could just easily leave her there to die and say that I had been too late. Yeah we, I mean my _father, _might get sued. But so what? At least I'd still be alive. Not that I can same the same for this worthless girl.

_If you want to become heir you better make sure that girl comes back alive. _I heard my father's earlier words echo in my mind. I don't know what the big deal with her is. She's meaningless, just a toy Inuyasha played with. If she was dumb enough to get involved with Inuyasha than she deserves to die.

I know that telling myself all of this won't get me out of saving her. After all, I'll do anything, _anything_ to become heir and make sure Inuyasha suffers. Pulling my shirt above my nose so that I don't have to breathe in smoke, I make my way through the house looking for the thing I need. My eyes dart frantically from place to place, room to room, and I quicken my pace as I still have not yet found Kagome. The heat and smoke is getting to me. I can't breathe right and I'm feeling dizzy. I'm coughing like a maniac and my eyes blur slightly, but I have to keep focus.

After about what feels like hours of tortured wandering, but is only a few minutes, I finally spot an unconscious form lying in the middle of what used to be a living room. I practically crawl over to her to avoid the burning embers. Amazingly she is untouched by the licking flames. Her breathing is shallow, but still there thankfully.

From the looks of it, the living room was where the fire had originally begun. Everything was ablaze and had turned to a dark charcoal color, the same as the girl's skin had now become. My next thoughts were to get out of there as soon as possible. I couldn't remember the way I came in and I did NOT want to wander around looking for the exit. So I did the most sensible thing possible, if anything could be called sensible at a time like this. I threw myself through the Window in the living room. The landing came as a shock. It felt like I fell ten stories, not one. Plus I had cushioning to land on, all she had to be was alive right? It didn't matter what condition she was in.

I heard the sirens of the fire engine just down the street. I had to get out of there—fast. I pull myself up immediately feeling the bruises that were already starting to form. I rush to the cab that was still waiting for me at the end of the driveway and I practically dive inside. The cab sped away and I let out a sigh of relief. Tonight's job was almost done.

I checked on the girl to make sure she was still breathing and everything. I get out some things to make sure that everything goes according to plan. First I inject her with something to make sure that she stays asleep for at least two days. I also tie her hands and feet together. Next I wrap up some of the cuts she got when I jumped out of the window. Don't want her to bleed to death or get an infection now do we?

When I'm done I sit back and relax and let myself drift into an uneasy dreamless sleep.

(((Many minutes later)))

I jolt awake as the limo came to a sudden stop. I rubbed my sleep-deprived eyes and get out of the car, leaving the wench's sleeping form in the back seat. It took me a few seconds to realize where we were. I was standing in the driveway of my family's summer home. I haven't been here for years. Not since I was a little kid. The home was very private and no one outside immediate family knew about it very big and secluded. It was the perfect spot for keeping a kidnapped girl.

I looked at my watch. 5:43 am. I had been sleeping for roughly four hours. It would be enough for now. I'll take a catnap later, maybe. I looked up to find my father's lackey, Jakken, running down the driveway to meet me. He was a tiny person, and very ugly both inside and out. In fact, you could almost call him a toad. I mentally laughed at the thought.

"Master Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru! Do you have the girl?" he yelled exasperated as he came closer. I stood there and waited for him to get near. I sure as hell wasn't going to yell.

"Yes I've got her. Now what do you want me to do with her? I need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Very good Master. Do you have her parents as well?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't my duty to get them also. But I do believe that I heard sirens, so I assume that they took care of them." Jakken looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! If you don't have the parents then it was useless! Absolutely useless!"

"What do you mean you idiot? We don't need the parents just the girl. We can send a letter to them, saying we have their child and tell them what to do if they ever want her back, and that includes not pressing charges." Jakken sighed relief. But then shot Sesshomaru a questioning look.

"Including….as in there's more to it than making sure we don't get our butts sued?"

"Of course. Did you not think that this family had to kidnap this…this wench just to get out of a little trouble? We are not that poor, we are doing this because…"

"Because…?"

"It's none of your business Jakken, now take care of this woman and let father know I'm taking a vacation. Make sure to have him call me when this whole ordeal blows over." Jakken nodded but hesitated.

"Master…there is something else you might want know."

I glared daggers at Jakken. "What could it possible be?" I was growing impatient. I really need that catnap.

"Well at your father's request, he wishes you to stay here and make sure that girl doesn't get into any trouble." Jakken winced. I almost exploded right then and there.

"Fuck!" I muttered underneath my breath. "Are you sure? Doesn't he trust you enough to play babysitter? He knows that I'm needed elsewhere much more." Jakken nodded. Shit. I sigh. Well what father says goes, nor argument, no question, no nothing. I have no choice.

I look over to the unconscious form that was still in the limo and growl underneath my breath. Then I glare at Jakken once more. "Who else is staying here besides you?"

"The servants from the main house. Master will have them all here bye this afternoon. And…."I didn't listen to what else Jakken had to say, and I didn't really give a fuck. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. This was not good. I needed to hit something—hard. And I did just that to the closest thing to me. Unfortunately for Jakken, that was him. He screamed as he went flying a few feet in the air.

"Get up and take care of the girl." I ordered. "I'm going down by the lake. Take the care up to the garage and turn on the electricity to the fence. We don't want our kidnapee to escape now do we?" I started to walk down the driveway without bothering to hear his reply.

Xx0xX

(((Kagome's Point of View)))

I woke up to a world of dark. I felt like I was floating in nothingness. It was eerie but at the same time peaceful. My memory failed me and I couldn't remember a thing. But I was okay with that. It felt like there wasn't a care in the world. For hours it seemed like I was floating, there.

And just out of the blue, I heard voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly. But I had no doubt that they were there. They sounded so familiar and warm, well one of them did. I was sure that I was hearing two maybe three. There was a soothing voice, it felt though as it was speaking to me in another language. The others gave me a horrible nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. I wanted to talk to them. I tried but my lips would move to form words.

Panic fled through me as I tried to move my limbs and realized that I couldn't. Trying everything I could possible do to make them move—which wasn't much, I totally flipped out. I was screaming. or at least I thought I was, but I couldn't hear myself. This just added more worry to my panic and confusion.

I kept screaming and screaming, and nothing ever came out, but my throat became hoarse so I must have been. I screamed myself asleep, or so I had though. My mind was extremely fuzzy through the whole experience. So I drifted into another realm, not really caring what was going to happen next.

(((Miroku's Point of View)))

I heard my alarm go off at 5:45 and I smacked it. I got up and stretched and smiled. It was just like any normal day. I was especially cheery. Last night really got my hopes up in the clouds. I sighed, thinking about last night, my date with Kagome. And I chuckled. I had sort of a secret crush on her ever since she and Inuyasha started dating a few months ago.

I whistled as I got ready for work. Today I start my new job working for the Taisho family. Mr. Taisho himself hired me a week ago, but never really explained what it was that I had to do. But I got to live in his summer home for a few months. Id probably just be house sitting. What a perfect job for me. I chuckle at the thought of this.

I got ready quickly and was out of the door by 6:15. It was about a three hour drive and I had to be there by ten. The entire drive up I was wondering how I was going to go out with Kagome on Friday if I was stuck house sitting. Maybe it was only for a couple of days. I really hoped that Mr. Taisho didn't expect me to stay there for any longer than a month. Besides how was I supposed to go to school and all? Jeez, I really didn't think this through at the time. Oh well, too late now I suppose.

I approached the gates at around nine-thirty and it took me another couple of minutes to get up the driveway. From the outside the mansion seemed completely disserted as it was supposed to be. Mr. Taisho called my cell on the way over here and explained that there was something big going on in the house this week and he wanted me to help. I didn't know exactly what yet, but he told me that I'd figure it out when I got there.

Apparently Sesshomaru was here along with Jakken already, but I didn't see any cars anywhere and there wasn't a garage for them to hide in. I stopped the car and got out to take a look at my surroundings. Wow it was beautiful. The cabin was at the very top of a large hill and below was a gorgeous shimmering lake. Trees surrounded the cabin for miles and there wasn't another soul around for at least a good fifteen miles.

I walked out a little farther towards the lake since I had some time to kill. I walked for a few minutes until I couldn't see the house anymore when I came to a large fence, maybe 20 feet high. It looked like it was electric. I stood there gaping at it. Now why would someone need that here out in the middle of nowhere? What did they want to keep out? Or in?

Thinking that I heard voices, I turned toward house and headed back. I assumed that Sesshomaru and Jakken were looking for me since I was not by my car. But I looked around and did not see either of them outside. I did, however, hear voices coming from inside the house. Angry, but not yelling.

I knocked on the door, and rang the bell twice. But no one answered. So I just let myself in. I stood in awe at how normal everything looked. This was the famous Taisho family, I would've expected them to have nothing less than perfect. But it just looked like a normal cabin—only a thousand times bigger. You could really sense the homey feeling here.

Following the sound of the voices, I walked through the halls until I came to the source of them and stopped outside the door.

"What?" I heard a low voice ask menacingly. It sounded just like Inuyasha's brother.

"But Master, I told you already. It is not my fault that I didn't know you weren't listening." A high-pitched annoying voice responded.

"Why? Who the hell let _him_ come here?"

"Your father of course." I heard a growl. Who were they talking about? Me? I hope not.

"Tell him that I refuse. I'm not letting my brother's fucked up friend stay here. What is he supposed to do anyway?" I winced. Yep, they're most definitely talking about me.

"Now, Master Sesshomaru, you know that you can't refuse your father. And he did not mention why he let Miroku stay here. He just insisted that he did." I hear a loud 'wham' and the conversation stops. I don't know what do to next. Should I knock or go back outside and ring the doorbell pretending I didn't hear any of this? I sigh for what seems like the millionth time. I'll just get this over with and knock the door. As I reach to do so, I hear: "Hasn't she supposed to be woken up by now?" from the annoying one.

"Yes, But I gave her too much. It shouldn't be a problem, She'll just be sleeping for a couple of extra days and maybe have a little memory trouble when she wakes up. It actually worked out better for us that way." Who were they talking about? I got a sick feeling in my stomach that it was someone I cared for.

Not being able to take it anymore, I knocked on the door and opened it without giving them the chance to open it first. I stood in the doorway to see a large plain white room that looked peculiarly like hospital room. Both of the people who were talking were standing there looking at me quite shocked. Behind them I saw a bed in the middle of the room with someone lying in it. I couldn't make out who it was though. The little ugly guy was in my way.

I saw that the men in the room were looking at me with questioning looks. Of course, I couldn't just barge right in without explaining myself.

"Hi. Um I'm sorry. I'm Miroku and Mr. Taisho asked me to come here for work. I rang the doorbell but nobody answered, so I just let myself in. I hope that's alright." Sesshomaru looked really pissed. His face hadn't changed one bit, but you could almost feel the heat from the anger in his eyes.

"Jakken, Please escort this man to where father has asked him to be."

"Yes, sir." The little ugly guy walked past me and signaled for me to follow. "Right this way." His moving gave me a clear view as to who it was lying in the bed. My eyes grew wide and my chin felt like it dropped to the floor.

_Kagome…!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I shouted to Sesshomaru, he didn't flinch.

"That is absolutely none of your business. Now leave."

"No! Tell me why she's here!"

"That would not be wise. Do you wish to be fired?" If only looks could kill…

I ignored him and practically ran over to Kagome. "Oh Kagome," I knelt down beside her. She looked awful. Her skin was pale, her eyes sunken, she didn't even look like she was alive. If her chest wasn't rising and falling, I'd be sure she was dead just from looking at her. I traced my fingers along her cold clammy arm. "Kagome," I whispered again as if calling her name would bring her to consciousness again.

"Obviously you care for the girl. If you wish to stay here I suggest you leave this room at once." I felt the familiar bubble of anger rising in my chest. I stood up and shouted at Sesshomaru.

"What happened to her? She was fine last night! What did you do?" I said the last part in a low menacing growl.

"Like I said before, it is something you don't need to be concerned of. You were sent here to do a job and I strongly advise that you do it." I looked at him with such hate right then. But I realized that I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. I'd have to wait until Mr. Taisho showed up—if he ever did. So I walked through the door and let Jakken, who was standing in the hall, lead me through the halls to my room.

He said that I was here as a look out, to make sure that no one came closer to the house than ten miles. I wasn't supposed to ask questions. Just do it. Not that I needed to. I already knew what they were hiding.

I usually took on various jobs for the Taisho family. The pay is really good, and it's never boring. But this was one job that I wasn't sure I could keep, not with Kagome in there and not being able to know what is going on.


End file.
